Question: Rewrite as a simplified fraction. ${0.6\overline{97} = {?}}$
Solution: Let $x$ equal the decimal. Set up two equations such that the digits after the decimal point are identical. ${\begin{align*}1000x &= 697.9797...\\ 10x &= 6.9797...\end{align*}}$ Subtracting the two equations, we have: ${990x = 691}$ ${x = \dfrac{691}{990}} $